Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends
Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends (真・三國無双7 猛将伝, Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden) is the updated expansion of Dynasty Warriors 8. A brief character poll was held up until August 29th. The three most popular characters, Zhao Yun, Wang Yuanji, and Xu Shu, receive new costumes based on characters from other Koei-Tecmo franchises as a first print bonus. All three ports have a separate bundle set with Dynasty Warriors 8. Changes *Every character gains a second EX attack. *Includes a revamped bodyguard system which allows players to bring up to three bodyguards. *Players have the option of manually activating Storm Rush attacks by tapping and simultaneously. *A new option that enables players to view only the enemy general's health bar has been added. *The maximum level cap is now 150 instead of 99. *Includes new sixth weapons for every weapon type as well as a new "Ultimate" difficulty mode. *Enables cross-platforming for multiplayer purposes. Saved data from the original title can be transferred between any port of this game. Players who have purchased either version of the PlayStation 3 port in Japan can get the downloadable PlayStation 4 version of the game for a minimal fee of 1,000 yen. The offer is available a month within the new console's release date. *Downloadable content so far includes costumes. Modes Story Mode As a callback to the first expansion of this type, developers have stated that Lu Bu is the "protagonist" of this port. He and his faction star in their own lengthy scenario for this title. Various characters not highlighted within Story Mode star in a single supplementary "what-if" episode, or "If scenarios". Free Mode The user interface has been changed. Optional mission objectives vaguely based on those found within the original game's Story Mode are available for players to complete. Bonus experience points and other rewards are granted based on overall ranking. A retry option has been added. Ambition Mode Ambition Mode has been revised to be a quasi-war simulation feature with the overall goal being to unite Han China. This feature is unlocked once the original goal of constructing Tongquetai Palace has been achieved. Players can build their palace by building relations with the characters they have earned in their ranks. As relations improve, the player's territory can expand. When enemy territory is challenged, the player will need to defeat a required number of its soldiers and a "boss" type commander in order to claim it. Other revisions to the system have been noted, but not yet revealed. Gems can be earned within this mode and used to customize weapons. Challenge Mode Returns with an online ranking system. Achieving certain challenges may reward players with weapons. Each trial corresponds with the three weapon attributes, so it may be easier to equip a character with the proper trait. Furthermore, all five courses contain elemental gem power-ups named after them to assist the player. *'Storm' - The goal is to defeat many enemies before time runs out. The elemental gems for this course increase the user's strength in proportion to the amount of foes slain. *'Comet' - Knock as many enemies off the edge as possible. The elemental gems for this course amplify the knockback effect caused by strong attacks. *'Thunderclap' - Run to the goal as soon as possible. The elemental gems for this course prevent the user from flinching upon receiving damage. *'Gathering' - Fight against every playable general until the player runs out of health. The elemental gems for this course prolong the buff effects of Switch Counters. *'Conflagration' - Defeat every enemy present before time runs out. The elemental gems for this course trigger explosions to damage nearby opponents. Characters The following characters are new additions in the game. *Yu Jin *Zhu Ran *Fa Zheng *Chen Gong *Lu Lingqi Trophies Differences between ports The PlayStation 4 version of the title, Shin Sangoku Musou 7 with Moushouden, will automatically record any Challenge Mode sessions. Players can watch and comment on these videos live. Related Media The producer was present at SCEJA Press Conference 2013 to showcase this entry. He featured gameplay footage of Hulao Gate. Select Lawson outlets is offering a QR code for a Wang Yuanji costume if consumers purchase their spicy tofu meat buns starting November 26. Consumers can obtain one of three unique wallpapers by scanning a special code on the meat bun wrapper. Two character image song CDs are scheduled to be out in Japan, each featuring assorted participants from this installment. One is called Yuubu no Shou and the other is called Eichi no Shou. Voice actor commentary and a select compilation of character quotes in Ambition Mode are included. On February 8, 2014 at Differ Ariake Arena, the third Dynasty Warriors voice actor event will be held. It is called Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live. Series composer MASA will be present to play live for fans. Gallery Dynasty-Warriors-8-Xtreme-Legends 2014 02-07-14 014.jpg|American PS4 combo pack cover DW8XL JP Cover.jpg|Japanese cover 045.jpg|Treasure box cover DW8 + XL JP Cover.jpg|Japanese PS3 combo pack cover Sango7.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou 7 with Moushouden and PlayStation 4 bundle Spicy Mabo Nikuman (DW8XL).jpg|Spicy Mabo Nikuman 138 yen DW8XL - Meatbun Phone Wallpaper 01.jpg|Meatbun Phone Wallpaper 01 DW8XL - Meatbun Phone Wallpaper 02.jpg|Meatbun Phone Wallpaper 02 DW8XL - Meatbun Phone Wallpaper 03.jpg|Meatbun Phone Wallpaper 03 Wforce-2014newyear.jpg|Omega Force's 2014 New Year's message External Links *Official Japanese site *Official North American site *Official European site __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games